Estar maldito
by Ame Winner
Summary: Por primera vez en la vida, estar maldito es una bendición.


Oh, porque yo sé que todas lo pensamos (y si no lo hicieron, pues debieron)...

Tenía la intención de escribir un fic entre Dean y Castiel desde hace tiempo pero hasta ayer me llegó la inspiración viendo el capítulo en donde la gente dice la verdad, por arrolladora que sea, y así se me ocurrió esta breve escena.

* * *

**Estar maldito**

Dean estaba maldito y no era la primera vez.

Sin embargo, tras pensarlo durante unos minutos, concluyó que era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en los últimos meses. Todo había cambiado, entre un Sam vivo pero con aires de Terminator y un Castiel distante...

_Castiel... _

–Vamos Castiel. Aparece.

Era un tanto ridículo hablar sólo y esperar por una respuesta que ya no llegaba siempre. Tener una línea directa con éste parecía ser un privilegio que ahora se restringía para casos de suma importancia o, en su defecto, para hablar de las baratijas celestiales perdidas en el mundo...

–Castiel. Es importante –insistió Dean, girando sobre su sombra, sin saber el lugar exacto en donde éste se presentaría–. ¿Arriba no pueden concederte un minuto?

–Dean...

El cazador aún no se acostumbraba a verle aparecer de esa manera y, sin importar el tiempo que pasara, dudaba hacerlo. El aire desfajado del ángel, siempre con la gabardina arrugada y el cabello como si acabara de levantarse, lo hacían parecer más humano de lo que nunca lo sería.

–No tengo tiempo para esto Dean –afirmó Castiel, inquieto con el silencio del otro–. ¿Qué es tan importante?

–Castiel, yo también me alegro de verte...

–Dean.

El Winchester mayor dio un sorbo al vaso que sostenía y sabiendo que, por primera vez obtendría un beneficio de una maldición, sonrió al mirar al otro.

–Está vez, sólo tengo una pregunta.

–¿La cuál es...?

Hubo un silencio incómodo que se rompió con el carraspeo de Dean y la insinuación de prisa, que Castiel no se había molestado en esconder y que aún estaba presente.

–Entre tú y yo –inició Dean, con aire ligero que se volvió demandante al avanzar hacia Castiel–, si no hubiera un posible nuevo Apocalipsis y no tuvieras que intentar llenar los zapatos del gran jefe...

Dean le concedió una mirada penetrante y curvó los labios aún antes de hablar. Castiel conocía esa expresión y fue en ese momento cuando supo que algo andaba mal.

–¿Nos elegirías? –a centímetros de Castiel, el aliento de Dean chocó contra los labios de éste agitando la humanidad que el ángel negaba–. ¿A ti y a mí? ¿A lo que teníamos?

El nudo en la garganta de Castiel se volvió impasable y aunque ladeó con sutileza el rostro, queriendo aparentar que la pregunta no le desarmaba...

–Siempre.

..., sí, habló.

–Siempre volvería –se atropelló con las palabras, contradiciendo su lógica de jamás confesar algo como aquello–. Te he extraño, deseo lo que teníamos... he tenido que evitar responder a tus llamados, evado verte para no caer en tentación o... –mirándole, añadió– rendirme a la necesidad de abandonar... todo deber.

Castiel tragó con pesadez, ahogándose en la desesperación de no poder callar mientras sentía el rostro extraño por la reacción, ese sonrojo, de su recipiente.

–Dean– para esas palabras, no habría marcha atrás–, aparte de Dios, eres lo único que he amado.

Y al segundo de confesarlo se sintió traicionado por Dean, al ponerle en esa situación, y por sí mismo al no poder guardarse aquello.

¿Qué hacía él hablando así?

Más que voluntad, había sido obligado a ser sincero.

¿Por qué habría de expresar tan abiertamente algo que él otro ya sabía? Dean debía de estar al tanto, así lo había creído. Pero, ahora que el cazador le observaba y él era tan transparente, descubrió que sus sentimientos habían pasado inadvertidos hasta ahora.

Era la primera vez, pese al tiempo y lo vivido, que todo estaba puesto en palabras.

Palabras que Dean, había necesitado.

–Debo irme.

Y la voz ronca de Castiel, ocultando su vergüenza, regresó a Dean al presente.

–Castiel.

–No Dean –le interrumpió–, no debiste haber hecho esto. La situación es pésima, el cielo está en guerra, y tú...–negó –tú... –se detuvo, lamentando tener que ser él quien siempre recordara las responsabilidades con las que ambos cargaban. Esas que, sabía, Dean jamás olvidaba.

–Será a futuro...

Castiel apretó los puños y simplemente desapareció.

Discutir con Dean nunca llevaba a una solución; además, aunque Castiel escapara para no confesarlo, él también quería creer que todo se arreglaría. Y a pesar de haberse quedado en una habitación vacía, Dean sintió el pecho más ligero porque por primera vez en su vida...

–Lo será –afirmó, convencido de ello–. Castiel, ¿lo has escuchado?

... estar maldito había sido una bendición.

Dean sonrió y bebió lo que restaba de su vaso de whisky.

Ahora, tenía que ir en busca de Sam.

**~*FIN*~**


End file.
